


chemistrict

by reifs



Series: and there is more than one [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, I'm bored, M/M, Slice of Life, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifs/pseuds/reifs
Summary: Felix has an upcoming exam and Seungmin's even more nervous than he is about it. Cue banters while studying, they just can't stop being cute.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: and there is more than one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	chemistrict

**Author's Note:**

> I keep checking back on the Seunglix tag and end up with a frown, so here. It's inspired by a work I did from way back, so it's not exactly original but it's Seunglixfied at least. 
> 
> It's short and maybe a tad bit sweet, hope you enjoy. Also, I've decided this is gonna be a drabble collection so maybe if you check back there will be more hehe.

"Lix, concentrate," Seungmin bites in worry, clearly nervous than Felix is for his upcoming exam. 

Seungmin leafs through Felix’s reviewers, messy scribbles on the edges of the pages. He tries to decipher what he could but Felix goofing around in his pajamas is distracting. Out of boredom, Felix makes a straight line with his fingers on the walls and a second later he’s rearranging his pen and pencils. 

“I don’t get why I have to study this at all, Min,” Felix huffs in pure disinterest and complains even more, “I mean, I’m a Child Development major,” before he lets himself fall lazily on the floor. 

“Look, just keep Democritus in mind when you hear the word atom.”

“Why did he even come up with the concept of an atom?”

“I don’t know, Lix,” Seungmin says, exasperated. He’s been trying to get Felix to study all night but to no avail. He scratches his head in slight irritation. “Just remember Rutherford and nucleus. Bohr’s theory explains the line spectra phenomena.”

“Mm.” It’s the best comeback Felix can come up with, nodding along even if he doesn’t entirely get it and refuses to get any information through his head. The next second and he’s on his feet, teasing at Seungmin’s nape. 

“Don’t do that,” Seungmin warns, a bite in his tone as he quickly turns so he could catch Felix’s hand between his teeth. 

“Ow! You meanie,” Felix grits his teeth. 

It’s not long when Seungmin makes a beeline to the door of Felix’s room and Felix follows suit, so he could stop him from going. 

“Please don’t leave,” Felix pleads with a pout, holding onto Seungmin’s hands so he could pull him back. “If you step out of this room, I’ll be left with Hyunjin and Jisung and I’ll fail even more.” 

“Right as you deserve cause you won’t study?” 

When Seungmin doesn’t make a move to wring his hands from Felix’s grip, he successfully pulls him back to sit side by side on his bed. 

“Please, fine, I’ll try to concentrate now. Ask me something.” 

“Then who’s associated with the plum pudding model?” 

“Dalton?” 

“You’re really gonna fail this, Felix. I’m not kidding. It’s Thomson. Dalton’s is the billiard ball model.”

“How about you key me in the answers through text as I take the damn quiz?” Felix quips, looking like he just thought of a brilliant idea. Seungmin looks at him in disapproval. 

“That’s cheating,” Seungmin says simply, before he’s pulling Felix’s reviewers from the bedside table. “Now, come on.”

“Okay,” Felix sighs. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


“So let’s go to elements and the periodic table. S is for?”

“Seungmin!” 

“I know you’re trying to be cute, but it’s not it.”

“I’m familiar with the single letter ones mostly. It’s Sulfur. Give me a more difficult one.” 

“W?” 

“Walter?” It’s a half-question. Felix really thinks about it hard enough that he looks like he’s got his thinking cap on and Seungmin can’t help the laugh brewing past his lips. “That’s really s--”

“Don’t say it or I’ll hit you!” 

“Hey, in my defense, I meant to say silly,” Seungmin defends himself. “Go on, you have small hands anyway.”

“Felix feigns anger. He leans over Seungmin, taking a peek at the damn periodic table on his notes the taller has so he could answer it correctly whilst _being a cheat_. “W is Tungsten.”

Seungmin only narrows his eyes at Felix as he says, “Cheater.” in a whisper. “Kr?”

“Krypton.” 

“Pb?”

“Peanut butter,” Felix jokes again and Seungmin really can’t help it as he glares. He’s not the most patient person and Felix knows that very well. “I’m kidding! It’s Lead, jeez. Chill out, I’m gonna ace this.” 

“My brain is tangling in itself trying to wish you the best,” Seungmin says sarcastically, to which Felix makes a face. “Alright, Sn?”

“Tin,” Felix answers effortlessly. Seungmin nods in approval. “Hey, I think I’ve memorized the damn table enough. Now, make me an element. Something like how I think Smn stands for Seungmean.” 

“You’re lame.” 

“It’s crappy, I know.” 

“Fil for Felix is lame.” 

“You’re really mean when you wanna be, huh.” Felix side-eyes Seungmin and it takes just a flick of his wrist before he’s tickling the younger. It’s not the first time Felix finds himself on top of Seungmin, the younger at his mercy. He leans down brazenly when he kisses him full on the mouth, finally deciding that trying to study is going nowhere. Seungmin responds just as eagerly for a few solid seconds, before he’s pushing himself up with Felix to sit up on the bed again. 

“Nope, not now.” 

“Your self-restraint is annoying,” Felix sticks his tongue out, grabbing Seungmin’s crotch with one hand as he blows out his cheeks in a pout. 

“Hey!” 

“Just thought it might work.” Felix rolls his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lix, what about Heisenberg?” 

“Something about theoretical limits...of measurement accuracy…” Felix slurs, sleep finally hitting him a bit. He pushes himself back up the headboard, pillow on his lap so he could relax a bit. 

“We still haven’t discussed the more difficult ones,” Seungmin pokes him, seeming to notice that Felix is sounding a bit sleepier as the minutes pass. 

“Well, a professor once shared in class that he passed his math licensure exams only knowing the quadratic formula.” 

“Well, this is science _babe_.” 

“You never call me babe,” Felix points a finger accusingly at Seungmin’s direction. 

“I’m tired.” 

“So am I. I wanna sleep,” Felix says, immediately making a move to fluff the pillows. He places his second pillow beside his first one, patting it so Seungmin could take a hint. “Please, let’s sleep Min. Don’t go back in your room and spoon me tonight.” 

Seungmin is easy to talk to, so he does as told. He’s exhausted as it is, too. Last he checked, it was around past one in the morning and he didn’t even wanna know what time it is exactly anymore. 

When Seungmin finally lies down, he sets himself sideways and allows Felix to push back against him. Felix looks back at him briefly to kiss his nose good night before they tuck in under the blanket. 

“Sleep tight, Lixie. You’ll do well.” 

“Mm night night Minnie.”

Before Seungmin closes his eyes, he inhales a whiff of home, sweet and flowery--that's always been how Felix smelled like. Then he sets an intention for tomorrow that Felix may really pass his exam. Maybe it won’t be that bad. Felix knew the periodic table mostly and maybe that’s enough. 


End file.
